Switch it Parts 1-3
by Cool Kitty
Summary: Hermione and Ron switch lives. Read to find out more


Switch It  
  
What happened to Ron and Hemione?  
  
  
  
  
-Hermione-  
  
I was woken up by a sound.  
  
*bzzzz*  
  
What happened? Oh it was probably just my imagination.   
No point going back to bed now. I looked around there  
was no one else in the dorm. But hang on is that Harry's  
trunk. I'm imagining it. I just woke up.  
  
I went down stairs into the common room.  
  
"Hey Ron come over here." Harry shouted in my direction.  
I turned around to see if ron was behind me, he wasn't.  
  
"No silly Ron over here," That's weird i couldn't see Ron  
anywhere. So I went over to Harry to find out where Ron  
was.  
  
"Harry, where's Ron," I asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny you got me. You're Ron," He led me  
to the mirror."See."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was looking at. My face was  
like-like Ron's. I pinched myself. I blinked and looked  
back in the mirror. I was still Ron. At that momment  
a splitting image of me, well before I started to look  
like Ron.  
  
My image came over to us.  
  
"Huh?" He was staring at me with questions.  
  
I stared back.  
  
"I thought......you look like...." We both said together.  
  
"Guys are you Ok," Harry looked really suss.  
  
"Err...yeah we're Ok," I put in quickly.  
  
So we went down to the dinning hall.  
  
On the way there we met Malfoy.  
  
  
  
-Ron-  
  
I woke up and went to the mirror only the mirror had   
moved. I looked around is that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks?  
I dreaming.  
  
I went downstairs.  
  
Harry was there with who? Me?  
  
*End teaser*  
  
A/N: sorry i had to cut it short, but I didn't know what  
to write. The next part will come soon.Switch It Part 2  
  
A/N: This is probably the last part. And I might be mean  
and leave you hanging.  
  
  
  
-Ron-  
  
I needed to go to the toilet.  
  
"Harry I'm going to go to the toilet," I was shaking."Can  
you come with me."  
  
"Are you Ok Hermione, I'm a boy and you're a girl, how am  
I supposed to go with you?"  
  
I forgot that I was Hermione  
  
"Oh yeah well I'll meet you in the dinning room," I was  
about to go when I banged into Malfoy.  
  
"Hey mud-blood where are you going?"  
  
"Err...I need to go to the toilet," I replied.  
  
"Well you're heading the wrong way," he sniggered."The  
girls toilet is...is...how am I supposed to know I'm not  
a girl." He ran away before I could say anthing more.  
  
I asked Ron(Hermione) where the girls toilet was and she  
pointed me in the right direction.  
  
I wanted to go to the boy's toilet, but she told me that  
I might bump into some teacher and that might ruin her  
reputation.  
  
So went to the girls toilet.  
  
Wow, it was so different from the boys toilet. The boys  
toilet was so stinky and the girls was so-so-not. I didn't  
know what to do.  
  
  
  
-Hermione-  
  
I'm scared. Do you know what I'm scared of? Well I'm scared  
of two things.  
  
1. Ron will definetly ruin my reputation, with saying  
silly stuff in class.  
  
2. Will I ever change back into my old self?  
  
Ron has a lesson with that teacher I can't remember her  
name. She's that teacher that I despise. I really don't  
want to go to class. I quit her class and now i have to go  
  
  
"Harry we need to go to class now," I stammered.  
  
So we went up to the attic. It's been ages since I've  
been in here.  
  
"Welcome class," What's-her-name said.  
  
She is good at predictions. Does she know that I'm not  
really Ron? Did she know this was going to happen? Well  
there's only one way to find out. But there is no way I'm  
going to go another centimeter closer to her. She's   
freaky I'm just going to wait and see if she says anything.  
  
"I see we have Hermione here," Yep she knew.  
  
Everyone in the class looked at the entrance.  
  
"I think you are mistaken, Hermione has another lesson  
and she has never liked your classes," Harry stated.  
  
"You think I don't know that," She came closer to me. I  
edged back a little.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
A/N: That was longer wasn't it?  
  
Switch it Part-3  
  
A/N: I know I said that I'll post this straight after I  
posted Lonely Night, but I kinda had to do something.  
You get the picture? Well I better get on with the fic.  
I don't mind if you throw flames but *getting down on  
knees* please *sad puppy face* don't. Wait I can cook  
stuff with the flames.  
  
***  
  
-Hermione-  
  
I was edging back until...  
  
*Crash* I fell back on to the table. The table wasn't   
very stable and it fell over. (I think that was because  
Professor Trelawney, hasn't had any new tables ever since,  
I don't know.) The fallen over table fell on top of  
another table and they started to look like dominoes.  
  
Professor Trelawney and the rest of the class were in the  
middle and the fallen over tables were around them.  
  
Everyone was silent. There was dust everywhere(the dust  
came form the tables.)  
  
I burst out laughing. Don't ask me why I just did.  
  
"Ron, why are you laughing?" Harry asked me.  
  
Ron, oh yeah I was Ron.  
  
"Well it's just that everyone's so quiet and well...ha,ha,"  
I burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ron, are you Ok?" He said slowly."Do you feel sick?"  
  
*THE END*  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but I just can't think  
of anything to write. And besides what would you like   
better. A short Part 3 or not part at all. Flames belong  
in the review section. Bye and mabye I'll post Part 4  
soon, I'm not sure *Everyone's booing* Ok bye. Oh and I  
hope you're happy now that I put parts 1-3 in one go. 


End file.
